Fetch
by Lil-Samuu
Summary: During game oneshot featuring Noishe and Corrine. Lighthearted fluff.


During game oneshot piece of fluff mainly focusing on Corrine and Noishe. Sheena and Colette are also included.

Spoiler warning: spoilers about what Noishe is.

Dedication: for Kasan Soulblade who thinks the game should have had more Noishe and Corrine fluff.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia. As far as I'm aware Namco own it.

* * *

Corrine frowned as he watched Noishe run around, bark and jump to catch a fetch toy that Colette had thrown for him. Like the previous times when he had caught the toy the arshis padded over to Colette, gave the disc back to her and then ran off a little way, ready to catch it again. 

"Why are you doing that?" he asked the dog-like creature. Noishe paused and turned to face the little summon spirit.

"Because it's fun. Have you never played this game before?" Noishe replied.

"Certainly not. It seems very pointless and undignified. How would I, a summon spirit, look, hopping up into the air like a bunny trying to catch a toy? It's bad enough that you, a member of a species that's supposed to be dignified and mystical, is playing that silly game," Corrine scoffed.

"It takes a lot of skill to catch that disc while it's still in the air you know," Noishe said.

"Looks easy to me," the little fox-like creature replied.

"Have a go then, go on," the arshis said, nodding at Corrine then at the toy. Colette, who had been unable to follow the conversation properly, assumed that Noishe nodding at Corrine and the toy meant that the dog-like creature was suggesting that the summon spirit had a turn. She held the disc up and gave Corrine a questioning look. The little creature sighed and stood up.

"I suppose I could have just one go," he said thoughtfully. He nodded at Colette then moved back a little way. The angel threw the toy and Corrine leapt up into the air, catching it easily in his mouth. He padded over to Colette, placed the toy at her feet, then walked over to Noishe.

"See, told you it was easy," he nodded.

"She threw you an easy one, I expect she was seeing how good you are at this game. Tell her you want another go, she'll make it a bit more difficult now she can see you might be good at this," Noishe said.

"_Might_ be? What do you mean _might _be? I am good at this, you saw that," Corrine said.

"That was just one catch, might have been a lucky one, for all I know you could be really rubbish at this," Noishe grinned playfully.

"Fine, fine, I'll have another go. Just one more though," the summon spirit rolled his eyes and ran over to the spot where he had stood before when Colette had thrown the toy. The angel threw the toy again, faster and higher this time, and Corrine leapt up and caught it again. He returned the toy to her then yelled over to Noishe.

"See, told you I was good at this," he smirked.

"She throws it much higher for me, that was an easy catch," Noishe grinned.

"Well you're taller than me so of course she throws it higher for you," Corrine replied.

"Ah, but if you're really good at this game then you'd be able to catch it much higher up in the air than that," Noishe nodded.

"Fine, fine, I'll prove to you that I can catch it just as easily really high up in the air," Corrine said, running away from Colette's feet to his starting spot once again.

Every time he caught the toy Noishe teased him about how easy that catch had been. So he continued to play, trying to prove to the arshis that he was just as good as the larger creature at this game. He'd been playing it for quite some time when he became aware of the fact that Sheena was laughing. He turned to look at her and realised that she was laughing at him.

"What? What is it?" he asked the summoner.

"You, you look like a little bunny rabbit hopping up and down like that," Sheena sniggered.

"Oh be quiet, I was just proving to the arshis that he shouldn't be so proud of his ability to catch that thing as it's easy," Corrine said.

"No you weren't, you were having fun, you were enjoying that game," Sheena smiled.

"Was not," Corrine turned his head away from Sheena and started to groom his paw.

"You were," Sheena said, moving over to the little summon spirit and gently poking him in his side.

"Was not," Corrine denied loudly.

"Oh yes you were," Sheena grinned.

"OK OK, alright, it was sort of fun," Corrine admitted in a whisper. "But don't tell him that."

The little fox-like creature nodded at Noishe who was playing the catch and fetch game once again. Sheena simply laughed and scooped the summon spirit up in a hug.


End file.
